


Plain

by RidetheRain



Series: Balancing Act [6]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Clothing swap, Crossdressing, Gen, Pre-Calamity (Legend of Zelda), pre-zelink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidetheRain/pseuds/RidetheRain
Summary: Zelda is nervous after the attempt on her life in the Gerudo Desert.
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Balancing Act [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044972
Kudos: 49





	Plain

The Princess was acting strangely after the Yiga attack. I think that she might be just starting to realize the dangers posed by those that wish for her family's rule to be over. The Yiga were quick to separate her from me yesterday and they were so close to successful. I know that I will have nightmares once I finally sleep. I got none last night since I was worried that more assassins would make another attempt. Two did escape after all.

My Lady slept fitfully in the rented room of the Oasis inn. I sat on the floor next to her bed and guarded her slumber all night. She woke silently from her dreams. I wouldn't have noticed if I wasn't listening intently to her breathing. I would not be able to keep the vigil for another night, however. I would need to ask Urbosa to keep the princess safe from within the Gerudo walls. Hopefully, a day within the fortress will settle her until she is comfortable enough to sleep soundly. In the meantime, I followed her around the Oasis and helped her with shopping from the male vendors that populated the area. Mostly I helped by glared at the people who looked at her and tried to look as dangerous as I actually am. Usually being underestimated suits me, but today I wanted the opposite. Based on the fearful looks and hushed tones it was working.

"Link" My Lady said as I glared ferociously at a textile vendor.

"Hmm"

"That attitude will get us nowhere." She sounded frustrated so I tried to soften my expression to something resembling neutral. "Better, I suppose. Here look at this."  
She threw a bit of cloth at me. It was a dark violet color and very thin.

"It seems appropriate for the weather, my Lady." She laughed even though it wasn't a joke and then purchased the wisp of fabric.

I followed her from vendor to vendor as she bought shoes, a necklace, and a scarf.

"My Lady, perhaps you should do this shopping in town. The Gerudo guards are proficient. Even I can't get into town for more than a minute or two."

She ignored me and walked back into the inn. She handed me all of the shopping against my protests that I needed to keep my hands free.

"Put this on."

"Put what on?" I pawed roughly at the shopping for something that was for me.

"The clothes I just bought, Link. Put them on. I'm going to stay in town tonight. I refuse to go anywhere without your protection."

I looked closer at the silks she had just purchased. I should have looked closer when she asked for my opinion. The silks were too small for my Lady to wear, but would probably fit me. I wasn't certain I could pass for a woman even with the clothes. I glanced at her before loosening my belts and removing my trousers. The silk trousers weren't much different than what I wore in the desert already. They had a fairly loose fit and I resolved to keep them for sleeping. They were very comfortable.

I looked at Zelda again for confirmation. She just nodded at me and held up the strange shirt that wasn't anything like the soft champion tunic I wore or the linen shirt I favored. Instead, it was a small panel that Zelda pressed to my chest and had me hold. She then took the many long strips of silk and wrapped them carefully around my neck and waist to secure the panel. It was less shirt and more bandage. But, it did create the illusion of a female figure. She similarly wrapped my hair and mouth with silks to hide my square jaw. She stepped back to admire her handiwork.

Apparently, I passed inspection because she nodded once and then began pulling off her own shirt.

"Wait, wait!" I stammered and tried not to look, "What are you doing?"

"We need to get to Gerudo town without being attacked by Yiga. I can't wander around in my royal colors. It's too obvious."

I turned my back to my Lady and faced the door. I could hear the rustling of cloth and her digging through our packs for something inconspicuous to wear.

"Can I borrow this?"

I agreed without looking at what she was talking about. There was more rustling until the Princess declared it was safe. I turned and took in her choice of clothing. She was still wearing her black leggings and the Gerudo-style sandals. The blue ties and clips for her hair were gone; she had used another silk scarf to match the way she had covered my own hair. She was wearing my tunic. Not my blue champion garb, but the rough and heavy green tunic that reminded me of Faron and home. The rough fabric was peasant stock, meant for long wear and frequent mending.

It was a fair attempt at appearing to be an average Hylian woman. Nothing in her clothing was out of place with the people I had seen wandering through the Bazaar. But, she was the Goddess incarnate. It was obvious that she was more than an average woman and the plain clothes only made it more obvious that the clothes she wore didn't make her a princess, but she herself was a Princess.

She did not look to me for an opinion but walked confidently out the door. I followed silently. I guess I was going to see Gerudo town. If I got out alive I was going to have to think of a way to tell this story without getting razzed about wearing women's clothing and without getting arrested and extradited to the Gerudo.


End file.
